


The Stars We Were Looking At Probably Died Already

by Sasarious



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, hahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarious/pseuds/Sasarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gon and Killua's anniversary and something unexpected happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars We Were Looking At Probably Died Already

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (really late) Valentine's Day!!!

Killua slowly opens his eyes, rubbing them to get rid of the itch. Before him millions of stars shine in the night sky, the moon glows a faint cream. A light breeze rustles the grass and Killua props himself up with his elbows.

  
“It’s pretty isn’t it?” A deep yet soft voice asks, diverting Killua’s attention to the person next to him.

  
“Gon,” Killua exhales, nodding his head, “yeah, it looks amazing.” The stars seem to twinkle even brighter. They lie in welcome silence, playing with each other’s fingers. It was a special day for them; it was their anniversary. Gon had spent an entire day planning tonight's events. First they went to Killua's favourite theme park, then to a fancy restaurant. Killua sucks in a deep breath, somehow he thought he could voices but he shakes off the thought. 

  
"What did you think about today?" Gon breaks the silence. Killua hums and traces Gon's palm with a twinkle in his eye. 

  
"It was fun, but then again being with you is the best thing that happened to me," Killua smirks, wanting to get a reaction from Gon. For a brief second Killua thought he could see a flash of sadness in Gon's eyes but it quickly regained its brightness. 

  
"It's a bit cold isn't it?" Gon rolls his eyes and opens his arms as an invitation for Killua, who practically pounces into Gon. The two of them snuggle and Gon shows Killua some of his favourite constellations. 

  
Killua's head pounds and bright light surrounds him for a second. He groans and clutches his head while Gon looks slightly concerned. The pain was gone soon after and he assured Gon that it wasn't serious. 

  
"Weren't we going to see a movie?" Killua mumbles into Gon's chest. Gon's jacket draped over them like a blanket. Gon looks at the stars, biting his lip. Tears start forming in his eyes but he calmed himself down. Not yet he thought. 

  
"Hm, I decided this would be nicer. We can see a movie tomorrow if you like."

  
"That'd be nice."

  
Killua saw shadows frantically dancing over him before he opened his eyes. Somehow he fell asleep. He sits upright finding Gon staring at the rising sun. Soft sobs filled the empty sky and the breeze carries it away. 

  
"Gon? What's wrong?" Killua asks, shuffling over to Gon. 

  
"I'm sorry Killua, I'm sorry." Tears fell down his faced and landed on his arms. 

  
"What do you mean Gon?" Killua's voice almost broke. He didn't know what was happening. What was Gon sorry for? Just before he could speak the words clear echoes through his mind and his chest tingles with electricity. 

  
Killua thrashes around, holding back a surprised gasp. His blurred vision showed people in masks before looking at Gon again. His arms wrap around Killua and his tears flow down Killua's neck. 

  
"I'm sorry, Killua you shouldn't be here yet. I'm so sorry," 

  
"G...on," Killua chokes out. His chest hurt and electricity courses through him. His hand reached out for Gon and he grasped it tight. The word clear could be heard again. 

  
"I love you Killua, please remember that."

  
Killua jolts awake. He notices the steady beep next to him, the relieved faces of the doctors and the bright lights that blinded him. 

  
 _Gon. What about Gon._ He tries to speak desperately. 

  
"... G...n"  
  
The doctor looks at him with sympathy and pity. 

  
"I'm sorry but, he didn't make it." 

  
Tears flow down but Killua refused to acknowledge that Gon didn't survive. Gon wouldn't die from something so petty. Internal bleeding his ass, they're just playing with him. They've got to be. Gon can't be... Gone. 

  
Today was the day they met again and it was the day they'll ever see each other 

 


End file.
